May, Misty, and I, Part 2
by Ambezua
Summary: Misty believes that Ash loves May. She decides to leave, since she thinks herself unworthy of Ash. However, one night, she is struck by lighting saving Ash's life... This is part 2 in a three-part series about my three favorite pokemon characters! R
1. Misty

May, Misty, and I

Part 2,

by Ambezua

Theme song: (Nothings Gonna Change My Love For You)

Chapter 1: May

I awoke, and sat up, my long hair fell over my shoulders.

'long hair?' I wondered, but I soon found more important changes.

To my surprise, I found myself in a nice, velvetly bed. I took a moment to look aorund the room.

A rather large bedroom spread out before me. Transparent curtains hung on eather side of each window, and draped across the top of the bed frame. A cool, refreshing breaze rushed through the room, and caused me to giggle with delight. I lept out of the bed, and began sipinning with delight, my arms spread wide. Elaborite designs decorated the walls and ceiling, and decodant rugs covered the floor. My pokeballs stood on stone pedistals in the far corner, and those of someone else stood on identiacal pedistals in the other. A walk-in dressor and a silver vainity stood against another wall, opposite the bed. I looked up and beheld a clam-shell seiling fan, with luminous tentacools for light. I spun around the room, beholding each new delight I discovered. As I began inspecting the vainity, I felt a tug on my nightgown. I slowly looked over my shoulder, and saw a young girl, around the age of four. She wore a small nightgown, identical to mine. She had short red hair, and deep brown eyes. Somehow, her face seemed familiar...

"Mommy," she said quietly, "when can I become a pokemon trainer, just like daddy?"

I stood there, stunned. My eyes widened when I realized the truth. The little girl had my hair, and Ash's face and eyes!

"Um... When you turn ten," I managed to speak, but even my voice seemed foriegn to me.

"But, that's soo long!" the little girl whimpered.

"You must be patent... Did I ever tell you the story about how I caught goldeen?"

"No..." the little girl's voice drifted off.

"Well, look who is awake..." it was Ash's voice, only deeper.

"DADDY!" the little girl ran over to Ash and hugged him

Ash chuckled, "I thought I would come home early today. After all, yesturday was my birthday, and you know what day that is..."

"Yeah, the day mommy and you fell in love." the little girl giggled.

"So, Mist, how long have you been up?" Ash's eyes shone brightly.

"Um... not long. I havn't even changed yet."

Ash wlaked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Don't ever change... I love you just the way you are."

"I won't..." I assured him.

"Oh, and there is someone else who wanted to say hello..."

May wlaked into the bedroom, and waved hello.

"Hia, Misty" she said with a simile

"Uh... Hi May, what brings you here?"

"What do you mean? I come over every year." May looked a bit confused.

"May, Misty just woke up, so... you know..." Ash's voice trailed off.

"Oh... right..." May nodded and added, in a lower tone, "I forgot, she can't remember..."

I awoke with a start, a lightning bolt flashed across the sky.

It was all just a dream?...

I sighed, and pushed myself up off the stone floor.

I had found a nice, dry, crevice to sleep in. Unfortinuely, it happened to have a floor of solid rock.

I looked out past the rain, and into the dark clouds.

"Why did it have to come to this? Why am I here? Why did I ever think that I could win Ash's heart?" I asked myself these questions, and cirled my legs up under me.

"I love you Ash, but I love you enough to wish the best for you... If May will make you happy, then, I am willing to sactrifice my happiness for that, even if it means I have to forcibly remove myself from the picture... I jsut want you to be happy..."

I sighed, followed by a flash of lighting and the boom of thunder.

"I'm not good enough for you... I tried to hide my feelings from you, and now it's too late... The only time I will have you for myself is in my dreams... But it will never be reality."

I closed my eyes, and pulled my knees up to my face.

"I love you..."

Song: (Girl Next Door)


	2. Ash, and fate

Chapter 2: Ash

I pushed on, struggling against the wind and rain. The bitter cold chilled me to the bone, but I struggled on dispite the pain. I knew that what I endured was a mere pittance compared to the agony I had inflicted upon Misty. I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done, but, perhaps she could. I clutched Misty's bait harder in my hand, and pressed on.

Pikachu trudged alongside me, determined to follow me on my mission. I smiled at him, in thanks for his support.

"Pika!" he shouted back, pointing up toward dark, ominous, clouds before us.

I nodded, fully aware of what he was trying to tell me. Those clouds were thundercells, which would soon begin raining thier fury down onto us if we didn't find shelter soon. I searched around, peering through my half-opened eyelids.

I could see nothing but baren ground, and the occational tree. I knew very well that trees would pose more of a danger than any real protection from wind or rain, so we continued on our way.

FLASH-BOOM

A lgihtning bolt flashed to my right, but I barely even flinched. I didn't really enve think about it. The only thing I could think about was poor Misty... She was problably in some dark place, damp, wet, and alone. I used the mental image to push myself harder. Each sucessive lighting flash formed a brief clip of my past, in my mind's eye...

The day Misty caught Horsea

The day I caught Caterpie, and I learned of Misty's fear of insects

The day Misty chose me over Rudy, and cheered me on

The day we went our separate ways...

She was with me through it all... She had stood by me, and, yet, I never fully understood why... Before now. She loved me from the start, and I hoped she still did.

"PIKA!" I heard Pikachu yell, but I didn't pay much attention to him...

I would ahve given anything in the world just to see her again.. to hear her voice, and to feel her touch. I knew that I was falling in love with her, and I didn't stop myself. I wanted to be there for her, I wanted to make her laugh, I wanted to make her cry with joy... I wanted... Her...

"PIKAPI" Pikachu rammed his head against my back, knocking me to the ground.

"What is it Pikachu?" I finnaly aknolaged him.

"PIKA!" he yelled and pointed to a small rock outcropping.

I crept closer, as the lighting flashes fell thicker and thicker... The sky filled with the light, and tha air filled with static and thunder.

Pikachu ran over to a small hole, and jummped inside.

I pulled myself back onto my knees, and from there, managed to stand up and run.

I ran for the crevice, as quickly as my legs coudl carry me. About ten feet away, I thought I heard someone call out my name, but the voice was lost in the wind.

I closed my eyes, and made a final press...

I suddenly felt a hard shove that sent me tumbling backwards.

"AASSSHHHH!" I heard someone scream out in pain, as a lightning bolt struck were I had stood a moment before.

I opened my eyes... There lay Misty, laying on the ground before me... motionless... still...

My eyes filled with tears... I had lost her forever... I knelt over her, put my arms around her, and brought her body into the crevice.

Pikachu's ears sagged as he saw me bring her in. He hopped over and softly rubbed his nose against hers.

I laid her down in the corner, in a comfortable position. I folded her hands together, and let my fingers brush against her face and hair.

Even as she was, covered with bruses, scrapes on her legs, and dirt smudged on her face, she was still beutiful to me. I laid down beside her, for I refused to let her body become cold from the wind. Pikachu pulled a blanket from out of my backback, and laid it over us... I laid my head on her shoulder, wrapped my arms around her, and fell fast asleep.

Song: (for all of my life)


	3. May

(Chapter 3: May

"Hey, wait up, May!" Brock yelled after me, "your going to fast! You made me leave in such a hurry, I think I forgot half the food back at camp."

"Who cares?" I reply, without slackening my pace.

"Why are we doing this anyway, May? You know that Ash isn't going to follow her all the way back to Cerulean city!"

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure? It looked to me like he wanted to kneel down in front of her right then and propose to her!" that had not exactly been the way he looked, but, it illustrated my point nicely.

"May (huff, huff) May, I can't keep this up much longer..."

"Just suck it up, Brock... We can't afford to let them get another hour ahead of us."

I don't know what possessed me to drag Brock along with me, but something did. he could be such a baby sometimes... Perhaps all that drooling over other girls melted his brains. He didn't seem to understand... I couldn't let him throw his life away after that girl. Ash was supposed to be mine, couldn't he see that? I miss the old, dense Ash... It was sort of a double-edged sword. Either way it falls, someone gets cut. Yet, this time, it appeared that I had managed to get cut twice.

Brock tripped, ironically, on a rather large rock and fell flat in his face.

"May... can we stop now..." Brock mumbled, his mouth in the dirt.

"Humph..." I walked back, and helped him up to his feet.

He sat down on the rock, and pulled out some cereal bars from out of his backpack.

"May, we need to talk..." Brock handed me a bar.

"Alright, fine. Talk about what?" I didn't know that there was anything to talk about.

"Why don't you let him go? Can't you see that they are meant together?"

Oh, so he was going to try THAT move...

"I can't let him go! It doesn't matter to me what I have to do, I will have him for myself."

"What about what Ash wants? Have you ever thought of that?"

I paused for a moment. No... I hadn't ever thought about it. Frankly, though, I didn't give a fig about what Ash wanted. After all, he was fully capable of loving me as much as he was capable of loving Misty. Besides, I would most certainly make a better wife for Ash.

"Of course I have," I lied, "Ash needs someone like me. And I am the most qualified girl to fulfill all his needs."

"What you mean to say is, Ash is the best at fulfilling your needs..."

I stood up

"Hey, watch how you talk to me, Mister!"

Brock simply rolled his eyes.

"Come on, May. We need to catch up with them, right? Then why are we standing around."

Brock gave me a sly grin, and began running.

He would suffer dearly for this...


	4. Ash, and Misty

Chapter 4: Ash

I opened my eyes, and saw Misty's motionless face. I pulled her body to mine, and held her tightly. I couldn't bear the thought that I would ever be separated from her... We had been freinds for so long, and jsut as soon as it looked like we might become so much more, this happened.

"Why, Misty... why did you do it? Why did you have to throw your life away?" spoke softly, as if I thought I would wake her.

The storm had passed, and the rain had dried. The sun began to shed it's light upon my dark world. I knew that my life wouldn't ever be quite the same.

Slowly, I began to relax my gasp on her, and I laid her back onto the cold, stone floor. Her body was still warm, I noted...

"Pika..." Pikachu looked over at me, sadly, and hopped up onto my shoulder. He tried his best to make me feel better, but nothing seemed to work. There was a Misty-shaped whole in my heart, which only she would fit. I picked up my hat, and placed it back onto my head.

"Thank you, Misty... for everything..."

Misty's eyes slowly opened, and she let out a weak moan.

"Ash? Wha... What happened?"

"I'm here Misty." I crept over to her side, overjoyed that she was still alive.

"Where am I, Ash? What happened?" only her head moved, even then, it only moved a little.

"Misty, everythign is going to be ok..."

"Ash, I can't remember... I can't remember..."

"Misty, please try and get some rest."

"What happened to me, Ash?"

"Please, Misty, trust me."

"Ok, Ash..."

Misty closed her eyes, and soon her breathing slowed into a soft, regular, rythem.

I smiled, and watched her sleep. I knew that my prayer had been answered, Misty had come back to me. I gently stroked her hair, and noted the smooth curves of her face.

"Everything's going to be ok now, Misty. I will take care of you form now on, no matter what," I promised, and I fully intended upon keeping my promise.

I looked back down at her and watched a thin smile form across her lips.

I smiled back, I was glad that she was having sweet dreams...

I looked back out of out place of refuge, and spied the first beams of light glistening through the entrace.

I stood up, holding my hand above my eyes to reduce the glare. I looked over the baren wasteland...

"Pikachu, stay here with Misty. Call me if she wakes up... I need to take a look around."

"Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu saluted me, and ran back inside the crevice.

I took one last look back, then began my journy...

"I will be back by nightfall, Misty, I promise" I whispered to myself.

Song: (We'll Be Together)


	5. Misty, the dreamworld

Chapter 5: Misty

I felt pain... that's all I could feel for the longest time...

Then, there was nothingness... the nothingness absorbed me, and I felt nothing... then, I saw a light, a bright glistening light, that drove away all my fears.

I reached out toward the light, but something held me back. I reached down, and felt my chest. There was a rather large hole in the center of my body.

"Greetings, Misty... We didn't expect you to be here so soon..." a strange, ancient voice boomed out from the nothingness

"Where am I? What has happened to me?"

"simply put, you are dead..."

"Oh..."

"I am terribly sorry, where are my manners? I am the gatekeeper to the afterlife."

"Oh... Ok, so what are you waiting for? Send me on my way. I don't have all day!" I was beginning to get annoyed at the person, whoever he was.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to send you into the afterlife."

"Why the frell not?!"

"Because, simply put, you gave your life and your heart to the one you loved. I am forbidden to send you on until you have won his heart."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Hey, you should be thanking me... Think of it as a second chance."

"So... I'm going back?"

"Yes, but there will be some... Side effects..."

"Like what?"

"Oh, for starters, you won't remember this conversation at all."

"No problem there..."

"Oh... and there is another minor note here: your mind will not be able to retain any more long-term memories from this time forth. Every night, your memory will be erased."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, miss... I don't write the rules, I just keep to them."

"Ok, fine... just send me back already... being dead is so annoying..."

"Tell me about it."

With a flash of light, I regained my real body... but the scene I found myself in was strangely familiar...

"That's ok, May... I have a feeling that I will remember eventually." I replied to May's comment.

Ash walked over, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

"You still act like the youg girl I met all those years ago..." he smiled at me as our lips parted

"Well, Ash, what do you expect? I forget about virtually everything since that fateful day..."

"Please, honey, don't dwell on it. We have gotten along just fine. I won't have you lose your head again like you did last week."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were pretty upset..."

"Daddy had to tell me to leave the room..." my little daughter spoke up.

"Yes, that's right," Ash rubbed her tiny head, "but, it's time for your breakfast, Misty Ketchum. Don't be late."

Ash winked at me, as he left with our daughter and May.

I walked over to the dresser, and pulled out some clothes that I deemed acceptable.

"You made breakfast for me, Ash?" I walked into the kitchen, and the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes flowed into my face.

"Yes, please take a seat," Ash's voice called.

I walked down the hallway, and into the luxurious dinning room. Hanging from the thirty-foot ceiling, a magnificent chandelier glistened in the morning light. A round, hardwood dinning table stood underneath. The places that lay on the table were gilded with gold, and the utensils were made of pure silver.

I gasped at the scene, but quickly took a seat next to Ash and our daughter.

"Um... sweetie, Mommy would like you to tell her your name, can you do that?"

"Of course, Mommy... My name is Emily" my daughter then added, "But, Daddy, why does Mommy ask me that every day?"

Suddenly, I felt myself awakening... Another dream?

I looked up, and saw Ask staring back down at me. If it had been a dream, it had been a good one...


	6. May, trying again

Chapter 6: May

I stood at the top of a hill, overlooking what appeared to be a featureless, and lifeless, wasteland. The only living things in sight were a few unsightly trees which dotted the otherwise baren ground.

I looked back at Brock.

I rolled my eyes at him when I realised he was taking yet another rest stop.

"Come on, Brock... I run ahead to take a look around and what do you do? You sit down and take a break," I shook an accusing finger at him,

"May... Don't you realise how hot it is out here? I'm dehydrated..."

"Yeah, so think of how dehydrated Ash must be right now. We have to find him."

I turned my face away from Brok, and once again looked over the rocky terrain. I held my hand up, to reduce the glare.

'Wow,' I thought, 'I must be dehydrated too. I must be seeing things... that couldn't be Ash running toward us right now. It must be some mirage.'

The merage, however, ran up to me an dbegan to speak

"May, Brock, I'm so glad I found you two!" Ash gave me a hug, "Misty was hurt really bad last night. I need you guy's help."

Brock was up in a snap

"You got it, buddy. Let's go May!"

However much I disliked Misty, I didn't want to see her die. I pulled my back pack's strap up over my shoulder and ran after Ash.

After a few minutes of running, we came to a small crevice in the rock. Ash disappeared into the crevice, then poked his head back out and beckoned for us to follow.

Brock stepped in first, and I followed soon afterward.

It was a small cave, about twenty feet square of floor space. Misty lay on a pile of blankets, with a small bowl of water nearby. There were a few scattered rocks on the floor, which could be used as seats, and there was a large, flat, boulder near the middle of the room, which could serve quite well as a table. Ash sat next to Misty, gently stroking her hair as she weakly smiled back at him.

"What happened?" Brock took a seat in the floor next to Ash

"She... got struck by lightning..." Ash said slowly, without turning his head.

"Have you noticed any damage done to her?" Brock asked.

At first, Ash didn't reply. He simply took a rag, dipped it into the bowl of water, and sprinkled some of the water onto Misty's face. He then proceeded to try and clean off some of the grit that covered the poor girl's face.

"Ash?" Brock laid a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"She... she doesn't remember..."

"what?"

"She can't go a day without forgetting everything that happened from the day she was hit." Ash explained, "But that doesn't matter to me. I love her, I will take care of her for the rest of my life."

"Ash... Misty will need special care from now on... It's not like you will be able to have a normal marriage... I am not even sure it would be wise to have children-"

"You don't think I already know that, Brock?!" Ash stood up agressively and looked down at Brock.

Brock simply remained silent. I decided it was time for me to speak up.

"Ash, she won't ever be the same again. You should let her family take care of her. I know that you think you are making the right choice, but please don't be blind. Your just a kid, you can't care for a wife. She will have needs that you can't fill, and you have needs she won't be able to fill. You would have to remind her each day that you two are married. That would be too hard on her. Please, Ash, think about what's best for her."

"You don't understand, May. She might snap out of it one day. It has happened you know."

"Please, Ash," I wrapped my arms around him,"Don't fool yourself. Misty and you just weren't meant to be. It's as simple as that."

Ash looked right into my eyes. I could see the tears beginning to form.

"No, May... I'm sorry... I know that you love me, and that you are trying to help me, but I cannot accept. I need to do this..."

Ash gently pulled my arms from around him, and knelt over next to Misty.

"Hey, Misty... There is something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, Ash?" her voice was weak, yet filled with joy.

"Um... Even though I know that you won't remember, and even though you know that it will be hard for both of us... I was wondering-"

"Yes?"

"Um... Misty... would you marry me?"

"Of course, Ash!"

Misty managed to sit up, and kissed Ash briefly before falling back onto her bed.

"Of course I do... Thank you... for everything."

"Please, Misty... try to get some rest."

"I love you, Ash... I will marry you every day of my life from now on if I need to."

Ash pulled the blankets back over Misty, and slumped back onto the floor.

I sat down next to him

"I'm happy for you, Ash, I really am. But, are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes... She is all that I have. I can't just leave her."

"I see."

I wished I could do something, anything, from keeping him from throwing his life away for some girl whose brain got fried. We would be so happy together, if he could only see it as clearly as I could.


	7. Misty: a choice

Chapter 7: Misty

I looked up at Ash, and noticed the uneasy look in his eyes.

"Emily, honey... I think your a little to young to understand," Ash's eyes began to well up with tears.

"That's ok, daddy... I was just curious," Emily scooted herself out form the table and ran out of the room. He acted so much like her father used to...

"Misty... I..." Ash rushed over to my side, and clutched onto me, "I don't know how much longer I can keep strong... It's been so long since, since..."

"Ash, dear, you have always been strong. What's the matter?"

"Misty, don't you know how much I have been through? Of course you can't... you can't even remember your own daughter's name from day to day..." Ash began to become frustrated.

"Ash, you tell me every day that this is what you have always wanted. You said that you would marry me every day if you had to."

"I know what I say each day... It's just that... I feel like I am living the same confounded day, every day, for the rest of eternity! It's not your fault, and I hate to admit it, but this is not how I imagined that we would turn out."

"What did you see, then?"

"I thought... I hoped... I had faith that you would come back to me... that you would regain your memory with time. That hope has kept me strong all these years. But now..."

"Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare think of leaving me," my voice was firm.

"Misty, I would never leave you..." Ash's head fell into his hands, "but could you please just try to understand what i go through each day for you? I love you, Misty, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"What do you mean, then?" my voice softened

"Misty... I need time to think, ok?"

Ash stood up and walked into the living-room. Exactly how I knew it was the living-room, I had no clue.

I looked back over the table, and to my surprise, a short, ancient man with a familiar face sat in one of the chairs. His long, white beard trailed along the ground, and wound up around his body, all the way up to his head. The very end dangled right in front of his face. He sat reclined in the chair, and absent-mindedly puffed air at the end of his beard.

"Um... can I help you?" I asked, thinking to myself that the old man looked very familiar.

"Oh..." the old man jumped up out of the chair, ran over to me, and stood next to me in the flash of light, "hello again, Misty."

"Do I know you?" I turned my head slightly to the side... then, I remembered, "Oh, you must be my great-grandfather!"

"Oh, hahaha, no..." the old man chuckled, "I just took on his form. I am much, much older than your great-grandfather... 10,253 last time I checked. Your great-grandfather doesn't happen to be that old... right?"

The old man's eyes twinkled at me.

"Huh?" I was completely bewildered

"Oh... right, you don't remember anything from yesterday... I must be getting old..." the old man rubbed his head, "Oh, well... I am the gatekeeper to the afterlife. I have been sent back to you to make some minor alterations to your condition. It seems that everything is not going as you planned, eh?"

"You might say that..." for some reason, I accepted everything the old man said without question.

"Well, it just so happens that I might be able to help you there."

"Wait a sec... I thought I was dreaming..."

"you are... but this also happens to be the future, if things go on as they are now."

"Huh?"

"Ok... How do I phrase this... I have sent these dreams to you to show you what your life will be, if you refuse to accept what I will offer you."

"Why are you going to change our agreement? I am perfectly fine with how things will turn out... I get to live with Ash, and he gets to have the daughter he always wanted."

"Yes, but, this life is apparently a bit too much for Ash. He wants you as much as you want him. As things stand, however, he can't really have a meaningful relationship with you."

"I guess so... But why are you doing this for me?"

"First of all, we just had a staff meeting this week, and we decided to offer you a few changes to your agreement. Secondly, I don't write the rules, I just keep to them."

"I will keep that in mind... So, why is it that I can remember everything fine while I am asleep, but I forget everything when I wake up the next morning, only to get them back when I go back to sleep?"

"That's how my dreamworld works! This is no ordinary dream. After all, I designed it myself... but there is no time to talk about that. I need you to carefully consider what I am about to offer you."

I leaned in, to be sure I carefully listened to his every word.

"I will give you your memory back for one day... and only one day. That one day will be added to your preserved memories, and you will not forget it when you wake up the next day. This is only a one-time thing, so don't waste it. On the other hand... I could just give you your memory back, just the way it was before... But I doubt that you would be willing to pay the price for it."

"What is the price?"

"Infertility"

"Oh..."

"Ok, one last thing... I will allow you to keep this information with you when you wake up today. Talk things over with Ash, and don't waste this opportunity." the old man looked down at his watch (I couldn't figure out how he managed to wear a watch without me noticing it before) and looked back up at me, "Oh, dear... I'm already late... Well, think it over, my dear... I have done all I can for you for now..."

With that, the old man disappeared, and I awoke from my sleep.

I looked around the room, which was very much different from my dream-home. It was made of rock... about twenty feet square...


	8. May: how to win a heart

Chapter 8: May

I sat up in me bed.. Sleep remained elusive. I looked over at Ash.

There he sat, like he did every night, by Misty's side, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Ash... Ash..." I whispered quietly.

Ash didn't respond. He didn't even show nay sign of noticing me. I guess he had decided it was easier to simply ignore me than to argue. Ash could be so stubborn sometimes...

"ASH, we need to talk," I whispered a bit louder

"What's there to talk about?" Ash whispered back.

"Ash... Don't be so selfish. This isn't the life Misty would want. She wouldn't want you to give up your dream, give up your life, and give up any real chance at a real family. You know that..."

Ash turned his head away.

"Don't say that this is what misty would want. This is just what you want. Think about what Misty really needs, think about what I need... Ash, she isn't the Misty you used to know, not anymore. She's different now. The girl you knew and loved is gone."

I stood up, and walked over to Ash, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Ash... Just think about what your doing..." I withdrew my hand, and walked back to my bed.

"I do know what I'm doing." he repiled firmly

"No, Ash, I don't think you do... What will you tell her each morning? 'hello honey, I know you don't remember this, but we got married a few years ago. Oh, and in case you were wondering why your pregnant, it's because we ahd sex a few months back Of course, you won't remember that either. Here, watch this informative video I made for you, it should help clear things up...' What sort of life is that?"

Ash paused for a moment.

"But, May... I love her."

"If you love her, than do what's right: let her go."

"May-"

"Ash, just stop it, your being irrational!"

"MAY,"

"What?"

"Thank you... I guess I was being selfish..."

"Don't worry about it, Ash. I'm here to help you get through this whole mess." I walked over, and gave him a hug.

"So... what do we do?"

"We need to find a way for Misty to live a happy and meaningful life,"

Preferably one as far away from Ash as possible, in case he changes his mind...

Ash looked back down at Misty, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Misty... but it's for the best." Ash was visibly near to tears.

I felt sorry for him, I truely did... but I also couldn't help but feel a silent satisfaction at my victory over Misty.

'Ash Katchum... You are all mine, now.' I told myself, 'May Katchum... that has a bad ring to it...'

"Hey, Ash... I can't sleep, and you don't seem to be able to either. How about a nice walk, just the two of us?" I suggested.

"I guess that would be nice... It would keep my mind off things for a while." Ash stood up, and walked to the exit of the crevice.

I smiled, and followed after him.

The night air was still, and chilly. It nipped at my cheeks and arms, but my heart felt warm and comfortable. I looked up at Ash, and took his arm in my arms.

Ash looked down at me, but didn't pull away.

"You know, May... I always thought that you had a thing for Drew... I never knew... not in my wildest dreams."

A cold chill ran down my spine. Perhaps I DID have something for Drew... but I buried it deep inside my heart. So deep, I hardly admitted it, even to myself. Even so, Ash was the only real one for me.

"Uh... No, I guess you were mistaken. I don't blame you for not noticing me before. After all, your denseness is one of the things I find most attractive about you." I smiled at him, and pulled him closer.

Ash looked down at me, obviously a bit uncomfortable. He blinked twice, then smiled back.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just seeing things..." Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I didn't reply. After all, I didn't really care if he was having hallucinations, as long as he was mine.

I took Ash's hand in mine... He led me along, and I simply closed my eyes and folloed him.

I didn't know where he was bringing me, and I didn't really care either.

He was finally mine...

"Ash... I love you... Just say you love me too, that's all I ask."

Song: (So Much for my Happy ending)

The End... of part two.

Ambezua: This isn't the end! Part three coming up!


End file.
